Gyōbu-Danuki
Gyōbu-Danuki (刑部狸, Magister Tanuki), also known as Inugami-Gyōbu Danuki '''(隠神刑部狸), is a tanuki and the leader of the '''808 Tanuki. He first appeared in the Shonen Magazine story The Great Tanuki War. Appearance The Gyōbu-Danuki is a giant tanuki wearing a robe and holding a string of prayer beads. Personality History Shonen Magazine/First Anime He appears in episode #21 and #22 of the first anime adaptation, Yō-Kaijū (Part 1) and Yō-Kaijū (Part 2). Third Anime He appears in episode #56 and #57 of the third anime adaptation, The Tanuki Army Conquers Japan!! (Part 1) and The Tanuki Army Conquers Japan!! (Part 2). Fourth Anime He appears in episode #110 and #111 of the fourth anime adaptation, Rebellion of the 808 Tanuki (Part 1) and Rebellion of the 808 Tanuki (Part 2). Fifth Anime In the fifth anime he is also one of the chosen 47 Yōkai Warriors and represents Ehime Prefecture. Due to the fifth anime adaptation's sudden cancellation at 100 episodes, he is among the 23 Yōkai Warriors that were not revealed aside from the movie GeGeGe no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!!. Sixth Anime He appears in episode #11 and #12 of the sixth anime adaptation, Conquer Japan! The 808 Tanuki and Capital Annihilated! The Terrifying Yō-Kaijū.''GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 11GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 12 Kappa no Sanpei He appeared in the rental manga version as an antagonist. Abilities '''Master Sorcery': In addition to commanding respect from his 808 Tanuki, the Gyōbu-Danuki is also a master sorcerer. He can control the kaijū Kōryū and Ōnamazu to do his bidding and can use telekinesis to transport the Second Moon and the Capstone. *'Tanuki Transfiguration ': He can also create spells, such as when he cursed Kitarō to turn into a tanuki if he betrayed the 808 Tanuki. This is used as well on Mana in the sixth anime, and it needed continuous concentration for the spell to maintain. *'Stone Transfiguration': Aswell as the protective spell he placed on the Capstone that turned all who touched it into stone. In the sixth anime, this curse only affects yōkai, such as the case when Kitarō tried breaking it, turning him onto stone. The spell is transmittable by touch, as a member of the 808 Tanuki claims, following that it may not work on half-yōkai, but it is never shown if it could. Humans are immune to the curse however, which Mana was able to break the stone. *'Human Controlling': The Gyōbu-Danuki has created fake tanuki tails imbued with his magic that he can use to control humans. If a human wearing a tanuki tail gets out of line, the Gyōbu-Danuki's magic in the tails will cause them to feel excruciating pain. *'Psychokinesis': On several occasions, he had been noted with a power of psychokinesis. Legend Gyōbu-Danuki is based on the yōkai or the god Inugami-Gyōbu. One of Gyōbu-Danuk's designs used in all anime adaptations but fifth is based on the statue of the female tanuki Happou-Unda-Shinnyo (八豊雲陀申女, lit. "Eight Plenty Cloud Not-Straight Submit Lady"). Trivia *One of Gyōbu-Danuki's designs and one of Ashi-Magari's designs in the series had been confused especially in older illustrations and manga. References Navigation pt-br:Gyōbu-Danuki Category:Male characters Category:Tanuki Category:Antagonists Category:47 Yōkai Warriors